


sun and moon

by jeongixn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, High School, Multi, Teenagers, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongixn/pseuds/jeongixn
Summary: this is a true story about my ex-girlfriend and the abusive relationship we had, but i wont be using any real names (:some chapters will be short because nothing bad happens and its just a background storylower case intendeda rule for those who go to my school and know who bella is.. dont show her this!! it causes a lot of drama and i dont want to be around her and i know she will reach out to me so please dont show her!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!deals with suicideself harmverbal abusephysical abusesexual abuse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

this story im about to tell you is entirely true. this story is about my ex girlfriend isabella who was abusive towards me. my name is isabella, but ill go by izzy and call my ex bella. bella is a manipulative person who will act like the victim no matter the situation. i went through hell because of her and, well, heres my story.

june 19th 2018;  
i couldn't belive the year i had just had. it was the end of grade 8 with about 2 more weeks left. i started being friends with this nice girl alex. i had known alex before but i was never really close with her, but it was when her friend bella got mad at her she started hanging out with me. we both liked kpop so we got along easily even tho we liked different groups. we would talk about the groups we liked to eachother even tho we knew nothing about the others favorite group.

"all im saying is haechan is the best idol ever" i said looking at her.

"yea right.. yoongi is the best" she said and we laughed. i looked to my right and bella was walking towards us and i tapped alex's leg so she could see. all alex did was smile and wave her over and i was so confused. bella sat beside her and started talking.<

"what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"we were discussing who the best kpop idol is" alex replied.

"oh. easy. lisa from blackpink" she answered and laughed. i thought her laugh was pretty. i always thought she was really pretty but alex made her out to be a bitch but i guess that was just alex being mad

"yea okay but haechan from nct 127" i replied.

"oh ive heard a few songs from them they are good! but blackpink are my babes" she replied and i smiled happily. ive never met another fan of that group in person before.

"well i love blackpink a lot too" i replied and she grabbed my arm.

"really?!" she grabbed my phone and i told her my password and she gave me her phone number.

"please text me!" she said as the bell rung.

"i will" i replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is safe no trigger warnings
> 
> reminder of the rule: to those who go to my school and know who bella is.. dont show her this!! it causes a lot of drama and i dont want to be around her and i know she will reach out to me so please dont show her!!

august 17th, 2018  
bella and i havent talked in so long and i was disappointed about it because in all honesty i was starting to like her, a lot. something about her smile, laugh, personality. was i in love? no. but i was deferentially falling. i was watching tv when i got a message from someone. the one.

@bellalu_04: izzyyyy  
@bellalu_04: izzy answer me pleaseeee  
@bellalu_04: alex got her phone taken away and i have no friends  
@1zzybvg: oh that sucks  
@bellalu_04: U ANSWERED YES I LOVE U  
my heart skipped a beat.  
@1zzybvg: hehe yea whats up?  
@bellalu_04: not much, u?  
@1zzybvg: not much. not excited for school at all tho  
@bellalu_04: me neither school sucks but it will be cool to be there with u :)  
i was blushing hard and i was so thankful she couldnt see.  
@1zzybvg: awe right back at ya  
@bellalu_04: oh yea im gonna dye my hair blue  
@1zzybvg: u are? it will be so pretty  
@bellalu_04: like you hehe ur so pretty n cute omg  
god what is she doing to me...  
@1zzybvg: ty ty  
@bellalu_04: hey i gotta go :( talk to u later luv  
@1zzybvg: okie byeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings :)) this chapter is dry and just a back groundddd
> 
> reminder of the rule: to those who go to my school and know who bella is.. dont show her this!! it causes a lot of drama and i dont want to be around her and i know she will reach out to me so please dont show her!!

september 2nd, 2018  
i was in the car on my way to bella's and i was so fucking excited. alex was gonna be there too tho but it would be fine. i finally got to her house and alex was already there as they ran down the stairs and i was taking off my shoes.

"alex look at izzy's shoes they matching to mine. i told her to get the same ones" bella said as she pointed towards my red converse and put them right next to her same ones. we walked upstairs to her room and she shut the door and pulled me to sit beside her. alex looked at us with a confused look.

"you two got really close while i didnt have my phone huh?" she asked. we looked at each other and laughed.

"yea we did" i said while playing with her blue hair. she was my biggest crush ever maybe. i had broken up with my girlfriend jessica because i wanted to be with bella. i also just felt bad because i clearly didnt like jessica.  
hours had past of us laughing and having fun until i got a text from my dad saying he was here. i got up and hugged bella and alex and left. i was so jumpy and excited because she was just.. everything i wanted. i wanted to be hers.

september 7th, 2018  
the first week of school was done and over with and it was friday. i was gonna go to bella's house today after school. i was texting her and we were talking and then.. it happened.  
@bellalu_04: hey izzy can i uhh talk to you? its important.  
her you's and your's are usually just u and ur so this must be important.  
@1zzybvg: yea sure what is it? is everything okay?  
@bellalu_04: well i kinda just wanted to tell you.. i really like you. like a lot. every time i see you i just.. i get so excited. i want to run my fingers through your hair and just kiss you and hug you and just.. im sorry you might not like me at all.

i was so happy and flustered at the same time.  
@1zzybvg: omg... i REALLY like u too  
@bellalu_04: REALLY? OMG OMG OMG OKAY OKAY  
@bellalu_04: izzy will you be my girlfriend?  
@1zzybvg: yes yes YES!  
@bellalu_04: omg im so happy now omg okay okay i have to clean my room ill see you in an hour and.. dont tell alex okay hun?  
@1zzybvg: i wont. see you soon :)  
i was beyond happy. it felt like my life was finally going to be.. perfect. i was getting ready to go and i couldn't even wait. i got in the car and buckled up my seat belt and the normal 8 minute drive felt like 8 hours. we finally pulled up to her house and i got out quickly, already untying my shoes as i said bye to my dad. i opened the door and walked in and her and alex walked down the stairs and greeted me as i took off my shoes and walked up stairs. bella's mom had made us pasta and i was leaning against her as we ate, laughing at the jokes. "why are you two so close?" alex asked and shoved more pasta in her mouth. i looked at bella and i didnt even have to ask before she nodded her head. "we are dating" i said and alex looked shocked, almosted concerned. "you guys are cute! perfect for each other" she said as bella's mom came in the room. "izzy your dad is here" she said and i sighed. "okay ill be down in a second" i said as i gathered my stuff and walked out of the room and put my shoes on. as i was tying them up bella came behind me. "next time lets hangout just the too of us, okay hun?" she said and winked. i was a little worried about what the wink was for, but i just assumed she was just being playful so i nodded and smiled. i got up and walked out the door and got in my car as i looked out my window and looked at bella and smiled. my life was great. i was happy, i had everything i wanted, but little did i know was that at this moment in life was when my life would take a downward spiral because bella was not who she painted herself to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why the last part wont work properly ugh man


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> physical and verbal abuse
> 
> reminder of the rule: to those who go to my school and know who bella is.. dont show her this!! it causes a lot of drama and i dont want to be around her and i know she will reach out to me so please dont show her!!

september 9th, 2018

today i was gonna go to bella's house alone. i was so excited. i was in the car, which it felt like such a long car ride like always. we pulled up to her house and i opened the door and walked in and she was sitting on the stairs and smiled when she saw me. i took off my shoes and hugged her as her mom came to the door.

"ill be back in about 2 hours. dont burn the house down you two" she said and smiled. bella's mom was homophobic so she couldnt know about us.

"mom you know we wont" bella replied with and laughed a little. bella's mom left and we went upstairs to her room and started watching tv. i pulled out my phone and started talking to my ex girlfriend jessica who was now like my best friend. we were talking about stupid stuff until my phone was no longer in my hands, it was in bella's.

"who is this?" she said sternly.

"jessica. shes my friend" i replied with a smile and went to grab my phone but she quickly pulled her hand back.

"isnt she your ex?" she asked.

"yea but we are friends now" i replied and she looked mad. i watched as she went into the settings of our chat and blocked her. she then switched my accounts to another and blocked her on that. then my snapchat, and imessage. i looked at her in confusion. she then took my phone and put it in her pocket.

"you can get it back when youre about to leave" she said and looked at the tv. i sat up quickly and looked at her and laughed.

"okay give it back nowww" i whined and she didnt react. 

"no" she replied, i swear i thought she was joking but she seemed serious this time.

"bella come on give it back" i said.

"i said no. are you stupid? you must be if you dont know what the word no means" she said, her eyes not leaving the tv. 

"bella what the hell?! give me my phone back" is said as i went to grab for my phone. and then it happed. my head hurt really bad as the pain started to grow worse. bella had grabbed my hair and hit my head into the metal bars of her futon and said nothing. i grabbed my head and started tearing up as it really hurt.

"dont be such a baby izzy" she said as i got up to go to the washroom. i locked the door and looked into the mirror and just kept whispering the same thing to myself over and over again _people do and say things they dont mean when they are upset people do and say things they dont mean when they are upset people do and say things they dont mean when they are upset_

i finally opened the door and sat down beside her. my dad started calling me and she pulled my phone out of her pocket and gave it to me and i answered. he needed to pick me up now because there was a change of plans. i ran out of the room and downstairs and started putting on my shoes. my dad arrived and i sai bye to bella and walked over to my car and got in and watched her as i drove away. an hour after i got home i got messages from bella that made me feel better.  
@bellalu_04: hey baby im really sorry about earlier i was just stressed. just pretend it never happened meaning dont tell anyone. you dont want others to think i hurt you right luv? i hope everything is okay now and i love you hun.  
all the happiness came back. she didnt want me to tell anyone? easy.  
me: i love you too bella  
i loved bella and she loved me she probably didnt mean anything at all. life is perfect and great right now. or so i thought. if only i knew then everything would just get significantly worse i might have been able to save myself, but, silly me, i didnt.


End file.
